villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Douglas Shetland
Douglas Wayne "Doug" Shetland was a close friend of Samuel "Sam" Fisher who was the Chief Executive Officer of Displace International and one of the two main antagonists of Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory. He was voiced by Marcel Jeannin in the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. History Early life Douglas Wayne Shetland was born on April 18, 1959, in Boone, Iowa. Twenty-two years later, he received an Undergraduate degree in Electrical Engineering from Alabama State University in 1981. He then joined the U.S. Marine Corps, serving in Division Recon and attaining the rank of Major. During the Gulf War in 1991, Shetland served as the leader of a laser sighting team during the Desert Storm bombing campaign in Kuwait. At some point during his time in the USMC, he operated alongside the Navy SEALs, where he met Sam Fisher. The duo became close friends when they were both stationed aboard the U.S.S. Nimitz (CVN-68) during the war to conduct special combat missions in then-occupied Kuwait. Eleven years later in May 1992, Shetland was captured in Norte de Santander, Colombia, by FARC guerrillas while serving as a liaison to the Colombian Army. He was successfully rescued by Fisher, who, despite going against direct orders, went off the radar, left camp and freed Shetland from captivity. Such heroic acts like this had earned Fisher his highly respected reputation as a solo operative, which later led to him being recruited as the first field agent for the "Splinter Cell" program, as part of Third Echelon initiative of the National Security Agency. 2002: Displace International Ten years later, Shetland's superiors attempted to make him a scapegoat for a friendly fire incident in Bagram, Afghanistan that was not his fault. Although he was granted a full honorable discharge by the court, he was disengaged from Afghanistan and demoted to a "five star office job". Embittered, Shetland left the Marine Corps shortly after the incident, sued the U.S. military and won. He used the proceeds ($700,000) from his lawsuit to establish Displace International. Due to Shetland's extensive background in special operations and connections within its community, Displace International became an extremely successful Private Military Contractor (PMC), with extensive global contracts for the U.S. government. It also went on to become the first private security company to be listed on the Fortune 500. According to Irving Lambert, the Pentagon has contracts with Displace all over the world. 2006: Indonesian Crisis During the Indonesian Crisis, Shetland was captured by a group of Indonesian guerrillas known as the Darah Dan Doa (Blood and Prayer) led by Suhadi Sadono after their raid on the U.S. Embassy to Dili in East Timor. Shetland was rescued by his friend, Sam Fisher, as a bonus to his mission there. Shetland and Fisher would later perform a joint operation against Sadono's Kundang camp, in which Shetland provided tactical and sniper support with Displace mercenaries and helped facilitate Fisher's risky extraction. 2007: Cyber Attacks/East Asian Crisis During the events, it was believed that corrupt members of Displace International were responsible for elevating tensions between South Korea (backed by the United States) and North Korea (backed by China and elements of the old U.S.S.R.), in hope of initiating war in the region. This plot was uncovered by Third Echelon, as a result of tracking kidnapped U.S. citizen Bruce Morgenholt, who was responsible for working on the information warfare (IW) algorithms derived from the Masse Kernels. Third Echelon eventually discovered that it was in fact Shetland who had orchestrated the covert plot, in an attempt to bring about a new global regime change by means of the East Asian Crisis. Shetland organized payment to " The People's Voice" leader Hugo Lacerda to interrogate Morgenholt and retrieved the Masse Kernels from the Georgian Information Crisis. Shetland's PLC was also in charge of protecting Abrahim Zherkezhi, the only other person to work with Morgenholt on the Kernels, and used Zherkezhi's detailed knowledge of the IW algorithms to cause blackouts in New York City and Japan. These algorithms were also used to launch a North Korean missile that successfully sank the USS Clarence E. Walsh. This was thought to be impossible as the Walsh was considered to be the greatest technological warship of its time. It turns out that its defensive systems were crippled by the same IW algorithms. The sinking of the Walsh sparked an armed conflict involving China, North Korea, South Korea, Japan, and the United States. Shetland later killed Zherkezhi in Hokkaido, Japan, to ensure the knowledge of the algorithms would remain with him before dropping off the radar. Death Third Echelon later tracked Shetland down, as he resurfaced to attend a meeting at a bathhouse in Tokyo. Fisher is sent to infiltrate the bathhouse to learn of the purpose of the meeting and discover who Shetland is working with. Fisher is later ordered to eliminate Shetland by whatever means necessary after his meeting with Japanese officials turns sour, with Shetland as the sole survivor. Shetland attempts to cover his escape by planting bombs inside a furnace room, but Fisher successfully disables them on Lambert's orders. Eventually the two meet in a face-to-face "Mexican Standoff" styled showdown on a rooftop of the bathhouse. While the two stare at each other down the barrels of their guns, Shetland explains to Fisher his outrage at the "politicians and bureaucrats" and their "dirty little wars" that have left America "sick and dying", as he justifies his cause to his ex comrade in arms. He tells Fisher that the corruption within America runs too deep and it will "not change by degrees". The only possible solution now was to "Tear it all down, and start over.". While he lowers his weapon and backing away, Shetland tells Sam that the world is built upon three basic values - "honor, courage and fidelity". He explains that he knows that Fisher "believes in these things more than any government", which is why he "wouldn't shoot an old friend". After the conversation, Sam player is giving the option to either shoot Shetland, or lower his weapon. If Sam holsters his weapon, Shetland will quickly raise his gun and shoot. However, he will miss as Sam ducks, stabs Shetland in the stomach and then pushes him backwards. Both ways lead to Shetland falling through a window into the water and Sam saying: "You're right, Doug. I wouldn't shoot an old friend", as he stares at Shetland's corpse. Either way, Shetland dies, ending the mission. Relevant History *03/09/77 - 24/05/81 **Undergraduate degree in Electrical Engineering from Alabama State University. *28/08/81 - 01/06/82 **Westpoint. *21/06/82 - 16/10/01 **U.S. Marine, rising to the rank of Major. *16/01/91 - 26/02/91 **Laser sighting team leader in Desert Storm bombing campaign in Kuwait. *04/03/91 **Umm Qasr, First contact with Sam Fisher, then a Navy SEAL. *12/03/91 **Kuwait, Operation SCARAB TOOTH, second contact with Sam Fisher. *05/05/94 **Author of essay, "The Trojan World," in the monthly American Republic Magazine. *12/09/98 **Author of essay, "A Better Fight," in the American Republic. *11/10/01 **Ghazni, Afghanistan, Operation SAND GLASS. *16/10/01 **Bagram, Afghanistan. A man under Shetland's command mistakenly shoots U.S. soldier Kelly Lewis. In the media furor following the "Bagram Incident," Shetland is removed from the field. *03/02/02 - 15/04/02 **Bagram incident trial. Shetland found not guilty of all charges. Promoted to a 5-star desk job just shy of civilian work. *03/07/02 **Shetland leaves the Marine Corps. *17/11/02 **Shetland awarded over $700,000 in damages from counter-lawsuit to the Bagram Incident. *03/01/03 **Founds DISPLACE, INTERNATIONAL, a Private Military Corporation. *25/10/04 **Akhalts'ikhe, Georgia: Displace International spearheads Operation RIVER DOG. Zero American casualties. Six Georgian casualties. Georgian airfield and eleven aircraft captured. Trivia *Shetland attempted to recruit Fisher for Displace International multiple times over the years, spanning from Pandora Tomorrow to Chaos Theory, not only due to being well aware of his skills but also because of the friendship the pair had established when working together back in the early nineties. He first hinted at possible work for him back stateside (possibly to assist with his plot in Chaos Theory) when Fisher encountered him at the U.S. embassy to Dili in 2006, and again more clearly when the two re-united for the joint raid on Kundang camp. He attempted one final time when he dropped in on Fisher while he was sat at the bar in the Sanjuro Hotel, near Sapporo, Hokkaido, watching the news on the evening of July 4, 2007, shortly after the U.S.S. Clarence E. Walsh was destroyed. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil